Ten Years Later
by Cosmic Butterfly1
Summary: Each one of the girls is struggling with their love lives, never quite knowing what's up ahead. They thought they had gotten this love thing figured out, but fate shows them they're wrong. The ruffs pursue the girls only in hope to break their hearts, but will they end up falling for the girls in the process, the difficulty of being an adult. OC's included, but as side characters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I'll Come Back for you

"Kaoru you kicked the ball to hard" a young boy by the age of thirteen says as he ran to get the ball. He had forest green eyes and jet black hair that was held in a short ponytail, but covered most of his right eye.

"Sorry, sorry" a girl at the age of fourteen says as she rubbed the back of her head. She had emerald colored eyes and raven black spiked hair that was covered by a dark green hat.

"If you keep on doing that we won't have time to actually play" he says with a smirk as he drop kicks the ball.

"Tch, whatever it's your last day in Japan let's enjoy it" she says trapping the ball with her chest and as it hit the ball she kicked it back to him.

"What do you think England will be like?" He asks trapping the ball with his foot and kicks it back to him.  
"Who cares" she says kicking it back.

"I do, sempai" he says kicking the ball.

"Let's just not talk about it" she says with a said expression as she kicks it back.

"Are you saying that because you're actually going to miss me?" He says smirking at the older girl who blushes a bit.

"Who would miss you, you're the neighborhood prankster and bully while I'm-"

"The one who goes in and destroys all my fun" he says and kicks the ball back.

"I have to after all since I have to be the 'good example' even if you are my friend" she says giving a shy smile as she kicked it back to him.

"But won't you miss me at all? I'm being adopted and brought to a foreign country where they speak another language" he says trapping the ball and looks down at it.

The girl gives the boy a smile and goes up to him and gives him a hug which surprised the boy. "Of course I will, Shiro I'm like your older sister" she says giving him a tight squeeze.

"Don't call yourself that, as if I'd want you to be my older sister" he says pushing her away.

"Whatever then, brat" she says rolling her eyes. Every time she said he was like her younger brother he would act all weird and stuff, it just didn't make sense to her.

"Can we go to that ice cream park one last time?" He asks with big round eyes after they had kicked the ball back and forth for a good ten minutes now.

"Fine, but only 'cause I won't see you for a while" she groans as he pulls her to the cart. "Two melon soft creams, please" she asks the older man at the stand and he nods. He gives her the ice cream and she pays him.

"Kaoru-sempai" he says looking right at me after he had finished his ice cream.

"No, you cannot have the rest of mine" she says glaring at him.

"It's not that" he says softly.

"What is it then" she asks finishing off the rest of her ice cream and looks at him.

"When I come back to Japan, I'm going to marry you" he says and then pulls her in close to him and gives her a light kiss on the lips before running away.

"What?" Was all she could say and then touches her lips where the kiss still seemed to linger.

* * *

**Present Day...** (Ten years later)

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

_Blueberry, Blackberry, Raspberry, Strawberry_

"Damn it" I groan pulling my soar body out of the bed to reach for my phone. "Why can't you just shut the fuck up" I say. Honestly, I just came back from my agencies' party of the year. What makes it worst was I had to work, being a model sucks, but at least the pays good.

"What do you want, I just woke up" I moan into the phone.

"I'm going to be married!" A way to cheerful voice says.

"You want a medal or something?" I say.

"Kaoru! I know you just woke up, but please at least act excited for Momoko-chan" another voice says and I groan stupid group calls.

"Besides it's 3 in the afternoon" Momoko says and I roll my eyes.

"I think you need a boyfriend to make you happy" Miyako says.

"I don't need a guy to be happy" I say getting up from my bed and into the main room which had an amazing view of Tokyo and I go into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Well, I'm married and Momoko will be too" Miyako says.

"Give it up guys, after the whole Ace incident I'm not sure I want to go back to the dating market" I confess and I go into the living room and turn on the TV and prop myself onto the couch and my mouth drops to the ground of what I saw.

"Guys, Kyoko's married" I say.

"No way, why didn't she tell us?" Momoko says.

"The news says because they didn't want any publicity because both of their companies are you know against each other" I say with a shrug.

"That makes sense, poor Kyoko I hope she doesn't get fired" Miyako says and I nod.

"But there's no way any company would fire either of them, they're their best stuntmen and actors their companies have had" I say.

"Nexa's getting married too" Momoko says.

"Stop making me feel like an old maid" I groan into the phone and I change the channel. "Everyone's become so famous" I say as I see Ali's newest music video.

"Yeah, you're one of the most popular models in Asia and soon the world, Momoko makes the best pastries in the world pretty much, Kyoko stars in so many movies and is able to do her own stunts, Nexa helps with stopping abuse and also is in the race for the Nobel peace prize, Ali's music is always in the top ten, Eren's making a break through as a doctor at such a young age, and if I don't say so myself I think I'm one of the biggest clothing designer" Miyako says.

"It's like everything seemed to rush at us" Momoko says softly and there was a long silence until I heard a knock at my door.

"I'll call you back guys, there's someone at the door" I say.

"Who do you think it is?" Miyako asks.

"Ace maybe he still hasn't given up on you" Momoko suggests.

"It's probably my manager he said he'd come by" I say and I go into my room to change. I wore short black soccer shorts, a grey tank top and in bold green colors it said 'heard you're the player, nice to meet you I'm the coach', and I put on my green slip on. I check myself out in the mirror I had straight black hair that went to my shoulders, I was slim, but built, I'm 5'9, my chest is on the boarder of a being a b-cup, I know had my right ear pierced three times and my left was pierced twice, and my best feature had to be my alluring emerald green eyes. I walk out of my bedroom and back into the main room.

"Doesn't that manager of yours have the hots for you?" Momoko says and I roll my eyes.

"If he does he's out of a job" I say.

"That's so mean Kaoru!" Miyako says.

"Never said I was nice" I say and go to open the door.

"Hey, Mitch" I say opening the door with my phone in my other hand. "Who the hell are you?"

"Well I'm certainly not Mitch, nice shirt by the way" he says with a teasing smile.

"Are you a fan?" I say getting ready to press my red button near my door.

"No, are you saying you don't recognize me?" He says and I take another look at him. He had spiky black hair, dark green eyes, he was muscular, well built, around 6'3, wore a dark green tee, with dark denim jeans, and he wore black and green Osiris skater shoes. He could easily become a model if he wanted to.  
"Oh, god" I say dropping my phone realizing he was.

"That wasn't quite what I was expecting" he says giving me devilish smile. It was Shiro the kid I used to play with the one who gave me my first kiss.

* * *

**Sylvie: Yet another teaser sorry guys, I should really work on my other stories. I thought whatever Story gets the most reviews, favs, and follows I'll start working on that one by the end of this week. I hope you guys liked it~Ta-ta for now**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Say What?

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"So I was thinking-" he starts off and then I slam the door on his face. I turn around and lean my back against the door sliding down. This is just an illusion right? No, that would mean I would actually like really really miss that brat. This doesn't make any sense I think to myself as I hold my head in my hands.

"Kaoru oh, my gosh are you ok" I hear Momoko say panicking.

"I'm going to call nine-one-one" Miyako says and I sigh, picking up my phone.

"Calm your tits guys" I say.

"What happened was I right about it being Ace?" Momoko asks.

"No it's worse it's Shiro" I say and there was silence.

"Shiro, as in Shiro the one who got gum stuck in my hair!?" Momoko screeches.

"And the one who dropped my very first line of clothing in that puddle" Miyako wails.

"Yes and yes" I say.

"Wait you said 'it's' not was, do you mean he's still there?" Momoko says.

"Yes what the hell should I do?" I ask.

"Give him the boot Kaoru" Miyako says.

"Yeah, I better get going now I'll see you guys at the bat with the other girls" Momoko says an then hangs up.

"Me too the music coordinator for the fashion show is suppose to be calling soon and Kao-chan you better get rid of that punk. Bye-bye now" Miyako says in a cold tone and hangs up.

"So much for their help" I say with a sigh picking myself up and opening the door to see him with a smirk. "Can you please just go" I say with a sigh.

"Eh, so you didn't miss me, huh?" He says looking me straight in the eyes.

"It's not that it's just I'm not in the mood" I say.

"Tch, same old Kaoru, huh? Still flat chested I see" he says looking at my chest.

"Shut up" I growl at him, if I wasn't thin and flat chested like this I would be out of a job. Besides I think being flat chested is way better than having huge chest and having men stare at you like you were some type of object they could easily buy.

"Just stating the truth, this isn't a very warm welcome you know" he says with a shrug and then a light goes off in my head.

"How the fuck did you even find out where I lived?" I shout at him.

"Simple my brother works in your agency" he says with a gleam in his eyes.

"Who?" I growl holding his shirt bringing him closer to me so we were eye to eye.

"Riku Jojo" he says and I let go of him pushing him back.

"The photographer he's your brother?" I say and he nods. "You too are nothing alike thank god" I say. "Why are you even here?" I say giving him a glance.

"You've really become forgetful, maybe this will refresh your memory" he says and pulls me into an embrace and kisses me full force unlike the last one which was a butterfly kiss.

'When I come back to Japan, I'm going to marry'

"Get away" I say pushing him away as he smirks at me.

"Looks like you just did" he says licking his lips.

"You're disgusting get out of this place" I growl and he gives me another one of his smirks.

"Sorry to disappoint you, sweetheart, but I'm your neighbor" he says.

"N-no way" I say.

"Yes way, please treat me well sempai" he says with a teasing smile.

"Kaoru-sama your friend is at the door should I send them up?" Someone buzzes me.

"Please" I say into the microphone as I push the button.

"Is your friend that Mitch guy?" He asks.

"That's none of your business" I say slamming the door on him for the second time.

"Not so fast" he says slipping his foot in for the last second.

"Please" I say opening the door and I stomp on his foot before I slam the door on him for the third time. "Idiot" I say under my breath as I touched my lips. He better be gone when Mitch comes I don't want some jealous freak stalking me. I grab my glasses and cap to help disguise me. I hear a knock at the door and I go to the door.

"Ali?" I say and the twenty-two year old girl nods.

"I'm doing the photo shoot with you my manager really wanted me to do this clothing line, so I thought I should meet up with you" she says with a smile. She wasn't at all the height requirement to be a model, but she was a stunner just like the rest of my friends. We were even called the beauties of Japan.

Ali had her hair cut short into a bob and was really choppy with dark purple highlights and was covered by her hood, she still had her lavender eyes, but now she always wore eyeliner that made them pop, but was now covered by fake nerdy glasses, she was 5'4, and had the body the body of a runner even though she never runs, she wore light purple jacket, underneath was a grey tank top, she wore dark denim shorts, she wore socks with all kinds of words on them that went up to her knees, and wore lavender running shoes.

"That's cool" I murmur.

"Hey, have Miyako and Momoko been annoying the heck out of you about finding a guy?" She asks as we enter the elevator.

"You bet" I groan.

"It just doesn't make any sense guys will always turn out to become lying, cheating, douche bags" Ali says with a sigh.

"Yuki" I say and she nods. "Your name is going to be ruined if you keep that on again off again relationship" I say.

"You're way to straightforward Kaoru-sempai" she says tugging at a piece of her hair.

"Just shining the light" I say as we enter the subway and Ali puts in her ear buds.

"No way is that" she starts pointing at a poster on a bulletin board.

"Yup, I can't believe he proposed to her here" I say. How could Momoko even be happy, she dreamed for her proposal since she found out about the other sex, pretty much. And Dexter and that great huge brain decides to propose to her on a subway.

"I kinda feel bad for her" Ali says as we take a seat.

"How could you not" I say looking at the poster one last time. "So what's the clothing brand like?"

"Well, it's like a warehouse kinda theme, you'll see when we get there. They said they wanted both of us as the stores face's since it's new and all. They wanted Kyoko as well, but she's on her honey moon" Ali says as she blew a strand of hair out of her sight.

"Skirts?" I ask with a teasing smile.

"Yup" Ali says grinning. I have gotten over my hatred of skirts and heels, but not girly junk. As long as the skirts make me look bad-ass and I look like I'm independent then I'm fine with them as long as they're not cheerleader short. "This is our stop."

**15 minutes later…**

We were already dressed and ready to go. I wore my hair pinned to my right side, I wore a white dress shirt that was only buttoned up three buttons and there were seven, but that didn't faze me I'm a model after all, I wore a military jacket over it which had all kinds of buttons on it and was rolled up to the bottom of my elbow, no skirt though I wore dark denim jeans that were rolled up to my mid thighs, which had two belts that hanged around my hip, and I wore brown colored combat boots that were folded to reveal on the inside was plaid. As for accessories I wore all black rings on my right ear, on my left I had a silver dangling earring that had small charms like a gun, I wore a dog tag, and on my right hand I had black silk glove.

Ali wore her hair like mine, but to the left and was braided on the right, a white dress, with a vest over it, on her hip was a thin silver braided belt, she wore a grey pelted skirt, she wore socks that went up to her mid-thighs were black and at the top of them they were white, she wore heel that were black and buckled and the heel part was wooden. For accessories she wore her signature butterfly piercing on her nose, for her ear piercings they were just diamonds that grew with each piercing as you looked down her ear, and around her neck was a dog tag similar.

"Great expressions girls" Riku says as we began our posing. "You can bring the male model in now" he says and my nightmare comes out from behind with a smirk plastered on his face. He wore an old fashioned Confederate uniform (side note from author: I do not support this, I just thought since they usually wore raggedy kinds of uniforms it would look better you know?).

"Great you can go stand between them and work your magic" Riku says patting his brother's back. I look at the others and see how the girls were already flocking around.

"No way isn't that boy, from England's _Fancy"_

"Yeah, it is word has it he came here just to find his first love and work at her side"

"No way whoever she is she sure is lucky, I would so die to be in her place"

"Hey there sweetheart" he whispers into my ear.

"Would you not do that here" I growl and he just smirks at me while Ali gives me a questioning look. I go back to my work which wasn't very comfortable with Shiro holding both of us this way and that way.

"Kaoru-sama you're too stiff" Riku says looking away and I sigh.

**30 minutes later…**

"What was with you?" Ali asks me as we change.

"That guy he's well," I say and then I explain everything to her.

"I can see why now, why didn't you tell me and they had us in all those positions. He stole my 5,000 yen I tunes gift card" she says annoyed. (side note from author: They do have yen I tune gift cards, each convenience store had them somewhere… Like those porn magazines *shivers* Why did that have to pop up in my mind TnT)

"Sorry, Ali" I say with a wry smile.

"Ali-sama" a girl with dark brown eyes, brunette hair that was cut in layers and the longest layer touched her shoulders, she was skinny and had few curves, she had both ears pierced twice, she was around 5'3, she wore a grey v-neck, over it was a black tee and on the back it had a silhouette of a man smoking and above it, it said Streetlight Manifesto, she wore black skinny jeans, ankle high grey high tops, and in her hand was a clipboard.

"Yeah, Cosmic?" Ali says turning around. (side note from author: lookie, lookie it's me!)

"You need to hurry , you still have that interview with _Forever True_ before you get time off" the younger girl whines.

"Ok, ok you can go now" Ali says ushering her out ignoring her protests.

"Who was that?" I ask cocking an eyebrow.

"My newest manager" she says sweat dropping.

"No way, how old was she" I ask not believing it for a second.

"19 she may be young, but she certainly gets the job done no matter how many times she gets distracted. Which is most of the time" Ali says with a sigh.

"You're going to the bar with us right?" I ask and she nods. (note from author: legal drinking age in Japan 20)

"You bet, it's been so stressful" she says finishing changing. "I better get going before Cosmic ransacks the food that's out" she says giving me a smile as I sweat drop. I guess I'll just be home alone again I thought to myself as I walked out of the building.

"Bark, Bark" a mutt says as it clawed at my feet.

"Hey cut that out" I say stepping away from the dog and the dog follows after me. "Hey silly puppy" I say picking it up it was a cocker spaniel and it licked my cheek. "Maybe I won't be that lonely with you" I say and it barks at me. "I'm going to guess you're a girl, how about I call you Pepper" I say and she barks at me.

"I hope I don't turn into one of those crazy animal ladies" I say.

* * *

**Shiro's P.O.V.**

"Guess you've finally found her" My younger brother, Riku, says as we get changed.

"Can't believe you had to go away from us so long though" my older brother, Kaito, says as he wraps his arms around me.

"Have you gone homo on me while I was gone" I say jerking him off as he laughs at me.

"You guys are just all gay if you ask me" Caide says he was one of our childhood friend's.

"Well, we weren't" Riku says sticking out his tongue.

"So you have a fitness class and you work as a food critic" I say looking at Kaito who shrugs.

"I have to maintain my image you know" he says with a laugh and I roll my eyes.

"What about the other guys what do they do now?" I ask a bit curios ignoring my brothers and friend who rolled their eyes.

"Man, you didn't keep in contact with anyone. What the hell were you doing there?" Caide says as we walk over out of the dressing room.

"Stuff, so what do the guys do now?"

"Well, Eiji owns his own nightclub, Koumori is a music coordinator, Hiroshi is an actor, and Naman is world famous speaker for people's rights, but we're all pretty famous ourselves" Riku answers me.

"And Naman and Hiroshi surprisingly gave into settling in" I ask and they nod.

"But aren't you after that one girl?" Caide asks and I laugh.

"Only to crush her pride, there's a few things that went on between us. Besides everyone knows I'm a player how can I give my heart to one girl. Think about it this way I'm a whole pizza and if only one person gets that whole pizza they'll end up becoming sick, but if I were to share myself with everyone then everyone would be happy" I say putting my arm around him and slapping his cheek.

"That is true, hey look over there" Caide says pointing at a chick with a sports bra on who was checking us all out. Idiot, he has the attention of a squirrel when he sees a chick with a huge chest.

"How much you want a bet, I've got her attention" Brick says with a cocky grin.

"As if she would want a dinosaur like you" Riku says.

"And I don't think she would want a kid" I say grinning at my younger brother.

"I'm in the run too I mean look at these muscles" Caide says flexing his muscles.

"No one likes a muscle head" my brothers and I say at the same time.

"Hey there" the girl says coming up to me. "Here's my number just in case you want it" she says handing me a slip of paper and then walks away.

"Damn, girls are so confusing" Caide says holding his head in his right hand. "Why can't they be like a vending machine?"

"A vending machine?" Kaito says with a laugh.

"Yeah when I ask for a coke I should get a coke not calupis" he says.

"But that would take the fun out of everything" I say. "The only way to figure out a woman is to get under her skin and figure out what makes her tick. Then when she throws her fit you see her true colors that explain her" I say.

"Well, isn't someone being a professor on love" Riku says.

"Love is a whole different thing from being a player little brother, let me tell you that" I say taking a sip of my water.

* * *

**Sylvie: Hey there, I got a bit excited about this story and I have a lot planned for this story ^^. Kinda of thinking of changing it to be M only 'cause of what they talk about, but I might add a lemon every now and then. Also I'm posting this on my touch so I don't know how it's going to look lol. Anyways I hoped you all enjoyed. One more thing though the O.C. are side characters that's it so~Ta-Ta for now**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I start I guess I'll introduce the characters.**

**Brick-Kaito**

**Boomer-Riku**

**Butch-Shiro**

**Beatle-Koumori (my O.C.)**

**Bat-Hiroshi (DreamerImagination's O.C.)**

**Bling-Naman (Crown172'a O.C.)**

**Buck-Eiji (PPGZRRBZGIRL's O.C.)**

**Butterfly-Ali (my O.C.)**

**Bolt-Kyoko DreamerImagination's O.C.)**

**Bright-Nexa (Crown172'a O.C.)**

**Bliss-Eren (PPGZRRBZGIRL's O.C.)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Say Yes!

**Momoko's P.O.V. (The night before)**

"No, friggin' way" I say looking at an article on the Internet that said 'subway couple.' I can't believe it people actually posted those pictures and videos, people really don't know how to mind their own business now a days. I continued reading it and I groan once again, so they did know who we were. I wish he at least told me he was going to propose it was so embarrassing.

***Flashback 3 hours ago*** (side note from author: Flashback time!) (side note from Kaoru: I thought this story was only going to be about me) (side not from author: I decided it wasn't, lollipop, lollipop, oh lolli-lollipop) (side note from Kaoru: I'm working for an idiot, without pay...) (side not from Momoko: Shut up and let me have my flashback of my proposal!)

"I guess we should be going back, I'll walk you home" Dexter says and I smile him.

"Thanks" I say and take his hand as we walk to the subway. We go in and I found us a seat and we sit down. And then he gets up and stands in front of me and then kneels. "Are you ok?" I ask him.

"Momoko I've loved you for five years now-" and then I listen to the others around me tuning him out.

"No way is he going to propose to her?"

"How corny"

"Stop talking, I want to watch"

"If only someone would propose to me already"

Dexter, please don't do this at least not here. Can't you hear what people are saying? This is driving me mad.

"So w-would you do me the honors of marrying me?" He says pulling out a small box and then opens it to reveal a golden band with some type of Aztec pattern with a ruby in it. That looks so tacky!

"Hey, why are you hesitating. Say yes, say yes" some guy says and they all begin to chant 'say yes.'  
It feels like I'm being forced into this I think to myself as I take the ring.

"Thank you, sweetie" he says tears budding his eyes as he hugs me and everyone around us were clapping.

***End of Flashback***

I'm so happy I'm finally going to be married if only it had gone something like this.

***Into Momoko's imagination***

We would be underneath a Sakura tree and its petals would be blowing in the breeze, behind us there would be an orchestra playing a light and cheerful tune, and I would be wearing one of my favorite pink sundresses and Dexter in a suit.

"Momoko will you marry me" he says getting on his knee and pulling out a thin silver band and out from it came a diamond no bigger than an apple seed.

***end***

"No that's not it" I say as soon as I felt my gut dropping. "It was perfect though what exactly could be wrong" I say and then a horrible thought comes to my head. "No way Dexter can't possibly be the problem, could he?" I say out loud. Maybe if I just fall asleep I might figure everything out I think to myself as I pull the cover over my head.  
*the next day at Love at First Bite*

"What an awful dream" I say rubbing my eyes as I changed into my uniform which was fitted to our personalities.

"What was it about?" My friend Candi asks. She still looked the way she did when we first entered Mount Blanc Academy. Her bangs were dyed in a rainbow pattern the rest of her hair was brown and held up in pigtails, she still had that mischievous glint in her baby blue eyes, she had an hourglass figure, her chest size was a C cup, she wore a black tee, underneath it was a long sleeved rainbow colored shirt, over it was a black apron and the straps were rainbow colored, she wore light denim blue shorts, and black converse.

"Well, I'm not sure I should say" I say.

"Then why say it out loud just spill your guys already" Candi says.

"Fine, so Dexter was standing at the altar all alone and I was walking slowly to him. We were also wearing what a bride and groom would wear. I was asking him what we were doing here, but he just had this smile on his face. So I continued the pace I was going until another bride comes and runs into his arms and the worst part is he was smiling as they embraced. Then the doors opened and there was a guy and the light was shining on him and then I ran into his arms and he embraced me" I say looking back at Candi who was now deep in thought.

"Maybe it's a sign" was all she said.

"No way Dexter and I have been going out for five years" I say raising my hand showing five fingers on it and her eyes widen when she sees it.

"Y-your engaged!" She shouts taking my hand to inspect it.

"Yeah" I say a bit surprised she hasn't heard about it, it is all over the Internet after all.

"I'm going to be truthful with you and say that is the ugliest ring I have ever seen" she says scrunching her nose.

"I know" I say with a sigh and I look at myself in the mirror. I still used my signature red bow to tie my hair up in a ponytail that was now cut short to my mid back, I still had my famous pink eyes, I had a slim and curvy figure, my chest size was a C cup, I wore a simple pink dress with a thin black belt, a silver heart locket, white ballet flats, and a white and pink frilly apron. We walk out and I was greeted by all of the workers.

I'm the head chef and boss of Love at First Bite. I made this place to be exactly like a home environment where the chefs actually make the food in front of you so everyone knew what was in it. Also all the cooks are able to wear regular clothes instead of those stuffy clothes that make everyone stiff, it's kinda like our own kind of host/hostess place, but more friendly than a lover kind of style. Even with a five star restaurant no other restaurant has ever dared to try and steal our recipe's which our all original and homemade.

"I'll see you" Candi says winking at me going to her area and I nod.

"Momoko?" I hear someone say and I turn around to see a guy. He had dark auburn colored hair held in a low ponytail that went down to his mid back, he had a dark red hat turned backwards over it and his bangs peeked out from it, he had blood red eyes, he was around 6'1, he had a good build and you could tell he worked out a lot, he wore a dark red undershirt, over that was a white dress shirt unbuttoned, over it was a dog tag, with dark denim jeans, and black dress shoes. He didn't look at all familiar to me.

"I'm sorry, but I don't recall who you are" I say and a playful smile plays across his face.

"Are you saying you forgot your onee-chan" he says.

"I don't recall having an older brother, wait!" I say as an old, nostalgic memory comes.

***10 years ago***

"Hey there cutie whatcha making" A boy of fifteen says as his strong arms wrap around a younger girl's small waist. He had playful red eyes and dark auburn hair cut short and was hidden by a red cap turned backwards.

"Onee-chan! How'd you even get in here" a younger girl of the age fourteen exclaims flustered as one of the cookie cutters drop to the ground. She had friendly pink eyes and orange hair tied up with a big red bow.

"The window" he says pointing at an open window. "So whatcha making" he whispers into her ear.

"L-let go of me and I'll tell you" she says her cheeks reddening by the second.

"You're no fun" he says in defeat backing away from the girl who sighed.

"Hmph, maybe I should have listened to Kaoru and not waste my time making cookies for you" she says sticking up her nose.

"You're making me cookies?" He asks wide eyed as he pointed at himself.

"Well, yeah you're studying abroad in Paris so I thought you would like something to eat" she says softly as she goes back to making the sugar cookies and the boy smiles at her.

"That's sweet of you Momoko" he says.

"Thank you nee-chan" she says smiling back up at him and he sighs.

"Can't you just call me by my first name at least once before I leave?" He asks and blushes.

"K-Kaito" she says turning as red as the bow on her head.

"Good job, now how can I help" he says coming up next to her as he tied an apron around his waist and then he rubbed his hands together.

***A few minutes later***

"They look so good" Kaito says holding out the clear bag of star, circle, and heart shaped cookies.

"Here" she says handing him a heart shaped cookie.

"Thanks" he says taking a bite. "This is so good Momoko I bet you'll be a great wife" he says and then he kisses her cheek. "I better jet and get packing" he says climbing out the window.

"You idiot" she says rubbing her cheek.

***end of flashback***

"No way" I say looking up at my older childhood friend who was also the one I had, my first major crushes.

* * *

**Sylvie: Okay, so I'm just going to say this there's a reason why Kaoru's not a wrestler and is a model instead. I mean in her future dream in the show she's a wrestler I ****_know,_**** but in this story she's not going to be. There's a twist in the plot why she didn't become one. I'm sorry if I was rude at all *gives a slight bow and sighs***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

He can't possibly be here he promised that he would tell me, by he never did call or text me after that one day. How could he be so cruel?

"So you're a restaurant critic now?" I ask and he nods.

"And you're the boss of this unique establishment" he says with a playful smile.

"Is that put in a bad way or a good way" I ask arching an eyebrow.

"That depends on how you think about it" he says his smile widening.

"Ok, so did you come here to check everything out?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Nope just for you" he says holding up a paper in his hand that said my name and had the number ten on it. "Did you know how long I was looking for you?"

"Well, it wouldn't have been hard if you actually kept in contact like you said you would and do you really think ten minutes is enough time to catch up?" I ask fully annoyed with a side of sass.

"Sorry I was busy the school there was very strict about electronics and it's all the time I have before I have to meet up with someone else" he says and my chart on how annoyed I could get went up ten notches.

"You came here knowing that you were meeting up with someone?" I shrill and everyone turns to look at us and I try to compose myself with a deep breath.

"Because I didn't know if you would actually be here I only knew that you work in the food business" he says and I sigh.

"Ok, I'm sorry I'm not being a very good hostess please forgive me" I say giving him a small bow.

"It's fine" he grumbles. "I wish we didn't have to re-unite like this" I hear him say under his breath.

"Well here's my station" I say showing him in. This restaurant has very large cubicles for the kitchen and the place we entertain our customers. My kitchen was done in a retro styled American kitchen and where I sat my customers it had a light brown coffee table, the floor was carpeted, I had one big dark pink sofa, two fancy wooden chairs, and a small radio to the side.

"It's nice" he says.

"Too pink for you" I say with a giggle as he nods.

"So what would you like?" I ask.

"I'll go with your special for tea and some strawberry moose" he answers.

"This early? How about a crepe instead?" I suggest.

"That sounds good" he says giving me a smile and I nod.

"I'll make the tea first" I say and do so. It was a mixture of peach tea and pink rose champagne (this is a tea). Then I go to make the crepe remembering how he liked it best. When I finished making the outer part of the crepe I spread whip cream onto it, then added the strawberries and bananas, then put chocolate sauce onto it, and folded it up.

"Here you are" I say handing it to him and I go to get the tea.

"This is so good" he says after taking a huge bite.

"I'm glad you like it but maybe you shouldn't talk with food in your mouth" I say with a smile as I take a sip of my tea.

"Your cooking skills have definitely improved" he says with a smile after taking another bite and swallowed.

"We'll I did major in culinary and I went to Mount Blank Academy" I say proudly.

"You'll make a great wife" he says slowly and I take a quick glance at him seeing that his expression had saddened.

"You heard about that?" I ask and he nods.

"It's everywhere you and that guys are pretty much subway superstars" he says taking another bite of his crepe and then gulps down the hot tea.

"It's not my fault where he proposed to me" I mumble and he gives me a weird look. "So who exactly are you meeting up with?" I ask taking a sip of my tea.

"My fiancé she's the heiress to the Imperial Palace" he says and I do a spit take.

"Y-you're getting married to someone of that class?" I ask surprised. The Imperial Palace is anything, but Love at First Bite. it's a chain if fast food buffets and it's so greasy and the food their is huge even Kyoko and Kaoru don't eat there it's just, bleh. I don't understand how it's so popular and the mascot is the heiress narcissistic much? I feel so bad for him all she talks about is how good she is, but she's soo fake literally too she really annoys me. She even came here and made fun of how I did things, I mean who the, pardon my French, fuck does that? She treats this like its a little game if she didn't have any money she would be nothing. "Oh my gosh sorry I'll go clean you up" I say and get up to grab a towel and I wet it and go back to the main room.

"Did you think I couldn't?" He asks with a teasing smile as I started to wipe his face up.

"No your handsome and your charming it's just I don't think she's the one for you" I say slowly as I wiped his face clean.

"Then who do you think it is" he says looking me directly in the eyes. We were so close a little to close. I felt flutter and when he touched my hand I felt electricity coursing through my body.

"Momoko" I hear a commanding voice say and I blush.

"H-hi Nexa-chan" I stutter and her glare darkens.

"Don't 'Nexa-chan' me your about to be married" she says and glares at Kaito.

"Hey wolf breath" Kaito says glaring at her.

"Oh, shut it carrot head and get lost your times up" she says glaring at him and he sighs.

"Whatever then see you later Momoko" he says waving good-bye. I waved good-bye too and I feel something hit my head softly.

"Ouchie what was that for?" I ask my hands going to my head.

"Don't let him seduce him" she says giving her book to Claire her assistant. Claire had has wavy brown hair that reaches past her shoulders, honey orb eyes, a blue full sleeved dress that touch her ankles, a golden anklet, orange ballet flats, and she wears glasses but always put them on her head. I look to Nexa who hadn't changed all that much from when we were younger. Nexa's hair is now longer which reaches to her thighs and she looks like the splitting image of her mother. She wore a brown shirt with a black coat over it, black jeans, yellow boots, and her skin is now a bit pale.

"What do you mean?" I ask and she sighs.

"He just had a look that he wanted to sleep with you or something" she says and I blush madly. "Just stay away from him I don't trust him."

"I'll try then" I say sadly.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt at all" she says rubbing my back and I nod.

"Thank you Nexa now what would you like to order?" I ask giving her a fake smile.

"Creme Caramel with caramel sauce and black coffee the usual way" she says taking a seat. "Claire do you want anything?"

"W-well I actually have to meet up with Cash so we c-can have our first date" she stutters looking a bit stiff.

"No way how cute" I squeal.

"Very, you never told me about this Claire" Nexa says with a teasing smile.

"I-I didn't want to bother you" she says blushing a bright pink.

"It wouldn't be no bother no hurry along with your little date" Nexa says with a smile.

"Wait, before you go here" I say giving her a piece of candy I had made. It was dark chocolate underneath, then on the top was a creamy strawberry chocolate, on the very top was small pink shiny candy beads, and it was shaped in a heart with a clear wrapper around it. "It's for good luck on your date when you feel like your in a pickle go ahead and eat it" I say giving her a smile and she smiles back.

"T-thank you" she says bowing.

"It's fine now go before your late" I say with a smile as she starts to run off.

"Young love" Nexa says happily and I smile to myself.

* * *

**Kaito's P.O.V.**

Stupid Nexa ruining my plans so close. The good thing is that Momoko AKA Blossom is still nothing, but putty in my hands. She's going to be so easy to crush. Shiro's planning to break Kaoru's heart, I'm going to ruin Momoko's reputation, while Riku well who the hell knows what he's up to, a lot of the knockout guys have given up and decided to fall in love with those crystallight girls except a few remain bachelors.

My hatred for the powerpuff girls just grew throughout the years it was probably all the black light going to my head. All my life I was plotting against her had her wrapped around my finger until I had to move because of my stupid foster parents.

"Hey sir are you really going to go to that crazy chicks place?" One of my co-workers, Cross, asks. He had this punk look going on he had a red sweatshirt underneath a black tee, he had dark denim baggy shorts on with a silver chain attached, black socks that covered his ankles, red converse, he had choppy black hair that pretty much covered both his eyes, underneath his long hair was one eye colored black the other blue which is why he probably covered them, he had viper bites, trailing up his neck were tattoos, he was around 6 feet tall, and he was lean and muscular.

"Well yeah it's all a part of my plan to make that girl I've been talking about jealous and you know what that does to a person" I say giving him a smirk as we walked to The Imperial Palace.

"Your sick man" he says shaking his head.

"Says the one with the tattoos and weird body piercings, but whatever I was made to be 'sick'" I say giving him a smirk.

"Whatever man, but you should soo get some therapy or something. All those years of plotting against that chick must've done some damage on you, are you like obsessed with her or something?" He asks and I shrug.

"I'm obsessed with making her pay for what her and her friends did to me and my brothers" I say and he just shakes his head again.

"Like I said therapist man, what exactly did she do that was so bad to you?" He asks.

"I'd rather not say it hurts too much" I say dramatically and Cross rolls his eyes.

"C'mon drama queen let's go see your bitch of a fiancé you fucking owe me big time for spending time for this slut" he growls at me and pulls my ear into the establishment and I nearly puke at the smell. I walk in with Cross who was pouting and we saw my fiancé, Princess Morbucks, seated right in the middle of the place. She had fiery red frizzy hair pulled up into two tight buns, on her head was a golden tiara with all kinds of jewels that seemed all out of place, she had a splash of freckles on her face, her eyes were colored golden, she wore a purple gown that was really revealing in the front, she wore rose pink heels that didn't match her dress at all, she wore way too much make, and a ton of jewelry to show off her wealth. Her gaze swept the room until she spotted me and Cross. She began to rise graceful as ever and then sprinted right into my arms nearly tripping in the process.

"Darling I've missed you so much" she says rubbing her head against my chest.

"Yeah me too" I say pushing her away and she pouted. This is going to be such a long day.

* * *

**Cosic: I finished this chapter yippee, I'm going to set up a new poll on which story I should finish first. Anyways Crown172 owns Nexa and Claire and~Ta-ta for now**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Miyako's P.O.V.**

"You fucking bastard, how come you didn't tell me you had a wife" a woman with thick dark brown locks and fiery red eyes screamed at my _husband_ as she tried to cover her naked body.

"Relax Mimi we're not legally married" my _husband,_ Takaaki, says pulling her body closer to his. I can't believe they're actually doing this in front of me I thought to myself.

"So you don't do like anything with her?" She asks taking a glance at me before looking into his eyes.

"Nothing at all my sweet, our parents only had us marry to link our two companies together. We aren't married by document only for show and to please our parents. Her family was the one who needed my family's financial support" he says looking into the girls eyes. Liar, you tried touching me, but I refused and this is the third slut this month. I roll my eyes and walk toward my office, after all these years of living with that guy I've become a workaholic. I always stay my old self who was cheerful in front of my friends and co-workers so they don't have to worry about me at all. This is my problem after all I shouldn't drag them into it.

I look to one of my newest designs on my sketch pad and I smile to myself. It was designed to be a deep blue colored ballroom gown that would certainly be a classic. It was low cut in the front, the sleeves would look like the ones on Cinderella's except thinner and would be a darker shade of blue from the dress, the sash on it would be black, the gown would touch the ground, and on the bottom of the dress sewn on would be silver beads and fake diamonds.

Warped up in the design of the dress my body started to move on its own eager to make the dress right away. My hands grazing over the beautiful and delicate frantic and the sewed on whatever accents was needed to the dress. I wiped away the beads of sweat on my forehead as I smiled at my newest masterpiece. Their so going to love this, if it's as huge as a hit I think it's going to be they'll have to promote me to director of the company I thought to myself as I went to grab my camera and took pictures of the front, back, and both sides.

"Takaaki is great, I don't see why you don't sleep with him" Mimi says entering the doorway wearing only a bathrobe as she stretched her arms.

"That's what she said" I mutter under my breath referring to the last girl he slept with. I move over to my computer and look to the side still seeing her in the doorway. "Not trying to be rude, but would you please leave my office? You are accessible to any other room except for my office and my room" I say in a calm voice sitting up straight to give me an inferior presence, which a lot of people said I needed to work on.

"Well, Takaaki said I could have anything I want, what a nice sugar daddy" she says pursing her lips.

"And you know what I want? I want that her her talons grabbing onto my one of a kind dress.

"No get away" I screech at her. I didn't dare grab the dress in fear she would tear the dress.

"Woah, what's going on here?" Takaaki comes in with a towel around his waist.

"Your slut of the day that's what, I'm fine with them going around the house, but when one of them bothers me that's it!" I scream at him in anger not even bothering to glance at him as I glared at the girl. I hate that I turned into this kind of person, but if someone like me in these conditions wouldn't they?

"Mimi she's right she's right you can't bother her at all please let go" he asks her kindly."

"No way you said I could have whatever I want" she whined.

"I see goodbye then" he says.

"What do you mean?" She screams at him.

"You aren't the one if you choose to act like this" he says looking away from her gaze.

"Fine then" she says and rips the dress in two. "Well, I better go then" she says getting ready to leave.

"Not so fast" he says catching her wrist. "You've broken a law my dear stealing and ruining it" he says and she stares at him in horror. Takaaki snapped his fingers and one of the butlers took her away.

"Miyako I'm so sorry this had to-"

"Save it" I say putting my hand up signaling him shut his trap. "I swear as soon as I'm able to I'm leaving this place and finding my true love" I say rather harshly to him.

"Miyako if this is about the dress or those girls I swear I'll stop sleeping with them and I'll have the dress repaired" he says and I sigh.

"Sorry Takaaki it's too late I thought I could love you, but you proved me wrong" I say and I hear my buzzer go off. "Now if you excuse me I have to go to work" I say grabbing my bag and keys.

"Miyako-" I ignore him as I head to my car. I throw my stuff in and start it up. Takaaki is an idiot later on in high school he became the school prince which lead him to becoming an obnoxious jerk. I fell out of love with him during those years later when my father's company went bankrupt he needed help the only way was to marry me off to someone rich to get my father's company back on its feet. I had tried and tried to fall in love with him, but there was just no spark or click or whatever thing there is to show that this is your soul mate.

Truthfully I started to not believe in true love or soul mates after what my dad did forcing me to marry him. Takaaki he was just too much for me I guess I want to really fall in love with someone instead of being forced into marriage. I pulled into my usual parking space and I finally notice how I was crying the whole ride. I grabbed out some wipes to fix my make-up, I hoped nobody noticed how my eyes were all swollen. I had my hair pulled to one side in one full and luscious curl, my eyes still remained blue, but seemed sad in a way, I was now 5'5, I had stunning curves, I wore a light blue blouse, black shorts that were high waisted, and black flats.

"Miss you're here" my intern, Charity, says and I nod smiling to her. She was around 18 or so, she was 5'3, had black colored hair that was always done in a tight bun, her eyes were a dark green that twinkled in curiosity, she wore dark denim jeans, a white v-neck, a black cardigan, and black stilettos.

"Yes I am so what exactly is the nine one one?" I ask Charity teasingly.

"It's not too big of an emergency we just wanted to introduce you to the company's newest photographer" she answers me in a serious tone. We enter my work office and I see a boy at least three years younger than me. He had blond hair done in a winged style, blue eyes that seemed to be full of total innocence, he looked like he was 5'8, he certainly did look like he worked out a lot, he wore a white button up shirt, tucked into black slacks, around the collar of the shirt was a baby blue tie, and he wore dress shoes. He did look oddly familiar.

"Miyako?" He says looking up at me and I arch an eyebrow. "I can't believe it's you your surname changed which means you must... Be married" he say disappointedly.

"Do I know you?" I ask and he nods.

"You should" he says and takes my hand in his bringing it to his lips. "Riku Jojo at your services" he says kissing the back of my hand.

**Flashback  
**  
"These pictures you took are amazing Riku" a girl of fourteen says happily as she turned to a boy of eleven who was blushing madly.

"Th-thanks" he stuttered as he fidgeted with his hands.

"No problem, is there something wrong at all Riku?" The girl asked taking a seat next to him.

"No" he answered as he snatched away the pictures from her hands.

"Hey I wasn't done with those" she squealed rather loudly.

"S-sorry I wanted to show you these ones" he says putting a new pile of pictures in her hand. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at them her pace going faster and faster.

"T-these are all of me" she says. "They all make me look so amazing did you edit these at all?" She asks and his cheeks turn redder as he shakes his head back and forth making his hair cover his eyes.

"It's just you, I want to tell you something really important" he says looking down at his feet.

The girl giggled and lifted the boys chin up so he was eye to eye with her. "You're going have to look me in the eyes from now on if you want to talk with me" she says with a smile.

"Ok umm, well, you see I'm moving to New York with my foster parents" he says looking into her eyes and as soon as he had finished he avoided her gaze.

"I-in America" she asks and he nods. "But that's halfway across the world what am I going to do without you?" she says slumping back.

The boy looked to the girl nearly close to tears until his eyes lit up and he grabbed his camera. "Smile Miyako" he says smiling and making a peace sign with one of his hands and with the other he took a picture taking two. He took the pictures and began shaking them to make them develop faster. "Here" he says handing the girl one. "Now I'll always be with you" he says smiling at her.

"Riku" she says and looks down at the pictures and a tear fell onto it.

"Miyako don't cry" he says panicking a bit and then it stopped when she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm crying because I'm so happy to have met you" she says snuggling into his neck.

"Me too" he says and pulls away to ram his lips against hers. "Miyako when I come back I'll have you be mine so wait for me please" he says to the shock girl before he fled the scene.

**End of Flashback**

"Riku" I say softly and he looks back up to me and pulled out something which was a wallet. Opening it up he showed a worn out picture of a boy with blond hair and blue eyes smiling at the camera while doing a peace sign and a girl with tears in her eyes looking at the camera who was slightly confused, but made her hands do a peace sign.

"I missed you, Miyako" he says wrapping his arms around me.

* * *

**Cosmic:** Slightly took my anger out on Miyako for me being grounded, but this makes it more interesting right? No? Whatever, I do what I want! XP anyways~Ta-ta for now


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Miyako's P.O.V.**

"Miyako-sama? Miyako-sama!" Charity shouts snapping her fingers in front of me and I snap out of my trance as I shaked my head back and forth.

"I'm s-sorry" I stutter and my fingers go to my lips. I've never stuttered it such a bad habit and it would be horrible to have it when I'm trying to become director of this place, they would never take me seriously.

"Why are you sorry?" Riku asks raising one of his perfect sculpted eyebrows. He seems so prince like now not that little boy down the street I had a crush on, snap out of it Miyako! You're a married woman well, technically I'm not, but still it isn't right. I don't want to be like Takaaki at all, I shouldn't go around 'playing' with others.

"Never mind" I say standing firm and then look to Charity who have me a questioning look noticing my change in behavior. "Would you please bring us some ice tea" I ask her and she nods and exits the room.

I took a seat from behind my mahogany desk and Riku takes the seat in front of it and looked down at the floor.

"How could you?" I hear him say softly.

"What?" I ask and then he lifted his face to show tears were falling from it. He got up from his seat and went over to me and lifted up my chin and his lips claimed mine.

"Riku" I say, but my voice was muffled as he leaned more into me. One of his hands cupped my cheek and the other held my lower back not letting me escape. I gasped as his tongue tried to access my mouth and that allowed to have him enter.

"Miyako" he moaned his other hand now tracing my curves. I can't stand it anymore I thought to myself as I raised my hand ready to slap him. As soon as my hand became inches apart with his face he caught it and got my other hand and put them both above my head. Time for something a little more drastic I thought as his tongue began to explore more of my mouth. I kneed him in the groin and he flinched for a few seconds but that was enough time for me to flee out of my chair.  
I looked at him and slapped him hard. "You have no right to do that" my voice was cold to him as I glared at him.

"Miyako, you promised though, you said you would wait for me, but when I come back you're married. How do you think that makes me feel? I've missed you for so long and it just angered me" he said now avoiding my gaze, but when he did meet my eyes I saw a look of longing and want.

"I'm sorry Riku" I say looking down fighting back the tears in my eyes.

"Me too" he says softly.

"I'm back here are the drinks" she says opening the door with a tray of two ice teas.

"Thanks" Riku says taking one from the tray and left the room.

"Miyako-sama did something happen?" She asks giving me a look of pure concern and I gave her a gentle smile.

"Everything's fine, can you please get me the data from last month's sales we're having a meeting later on" I say and she nods leaving the room. I sigh and fall back to my seat and tears were already forming as I thought about what had happened. "I-it's not like I wanted to get married" I sniffle as I reach for a tissue and wipe away my tears. I grab my laptop and go onto yahoo Japan to see if I had emails from anyone. My eyes widen when I see one of the news reports in entertainment.

I quickly dial in Momoko's number and was fully prepared to tell her about what happened with me.

**A few minutes later...**

I didn't get to tell them anything thought to myself glumly as I slumped back in my chair. I sighed and looked at the emails I had and they were all work related.

"Miyako-sama you have a visitor, should I send them in?" Charity asks as she placed a few papers on my desk.

"Um, who exactly is it?" I ask her and she looks down at a clipboard in her hands.

"It's your husband" she answers me, I purse my lips and think about it for a bit. If I don't let him in people will get suspicious, if I do it'll just cause me some major headaches.

"Sure send him in" I say and she nods then leaves me alone in my office.

"Hey there sweetie" Takaaki says entering my office with a bag in his hands.

"Hi, what's in the bag?" I ask, curiosity getting the best of me.

"A present" he says with a smile plopping it down on my desk.

"Mr. Donut!" I say gleefully and take one out and munch on it happily.

Takaaki smiles at me and rustles my hair and I look up at him. "I want to make it for being like that so I was thinking we could have our first real date" he says with a gentle smile.

"We technically did have our first date, our parents set it up remember it was right before our marriage" I say a I continued to eat the donut.

"But it wasn't a real date" he said and I nod seeing his point. "Listen Miyako, I regret everything that happened between us and whatever happened to bring us apart, but now I want to mend that bond can you please try and forgive me?" he asked his voice cracking a bit. I look down to the ground I was smiling a bit, but what happened before with Riku seemed to be eating me alive. I dreamed of the day that Takaaki would say this, but now I'm not sure anymore.

"Sure I would like that, but I'm not going to guarantee anything you really hurt me, Takaaki" I say softly.

"That's all I wanted to hear" he says giving me a loving smile and kisses the top of my forehead.

"Where exactly are we going?" I ask putting down the donut.

"The place we first met" he says giving me a sideways glance as he exited the room.

What am I suppose to do now? I thought to myself with a sigh. I saw someone else peek in the doorway.

"Miyako" Eren said coming up to me with her arms open for a hug and I hug her. "It's been so long" she says with a smile and I nod. I look to her she hadn't changed too much, but she looked more mature than ever and one of her co-workers stood with her.

She was at her same height of 6'12 who was above height than most girls so she stood out, her long blond platinum hair was down held behind a black headband and her hair now reached her knees, her eyes now were a teal color, she wore a white lab coat, underneath it was a light blue v-neck that went over a visible white tank top, she wore dark denim jeans, and black flats.

Her co-worker was Cash who was much older than her, but only by 6 years at the most. He had dark green hair, with bright yellow eyes, he had freckle sprayed across his face that made him look rather young, he was a bit gawky, but you could tell he was a runner, he stood at 5'9, he wore a white dress shirt, with a dark green and black checked tie, he wore black slacks, with a green belt around it, and even though the rest of him was dressed formally he wore worn out green converse.

"We are meeting up tonight though" I say and she nods.

"I know, I know, but I wanted to surprise you" she said with a smile and I return hers with a fake one. Trust me you really didn't surprise me that much compared to what else happened today I thought to myself.

"So what's up?" I ask and she gives me a wry smile.

"Well, you see-"

"I better get going Eren-san" Cash says bowing to her.

"May I ask why?" Eren asks and he blushes.

"W-well you see I-I have a date with Claire" he stutters fidgeting with his hands.

"I see have fun and don't be so stiff" Eren says and waves goodbye to him. "So like I was saying I'm sorta dating someone."

"Really who?"

"This guy I met at this night bar, he just plays there with his saxophone. He sounds really sexy when he plays really sits the mood" she says with a smile. "He's also really into politics as well he's fantastic not like a lot of guys that I would usually go for."

"That's great to hear Eren, I'm really happy for you" I say with an encouraging smile and then I hear my phone ring and saw that it was Koumori. "I'm sorry, but I got to take this I'll see you tomorrow" I say and she nods.

"I told you to call me at noon I shouldn't have to call you!" Koumori scolds at me and I cringe.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I say bowing.

"Whatever, so tell me the mode of the fashion show and I'll be able to-"

* * *

**Riku's P.O.V.**

Damn it, why did she have to be married I thought to myself as I stormed through a park of little kids who played and laughed. I told her to wait, but she didn't she promised I thought to myself angrily as I kicked a rock at a tree and it somehow managed to come back to me and hit me on the forehead.

"Mommy look there's a funny man!" One little kid giggled as she pointed at me.

I sighed and pulled out my camera and looked about hoping to find something to take my mind off of this whole situation. I looked around through my camera lenses and sighed and found nothing. I loved her for so long it' not like something instantaneously would pop out and make me forget about her. Unlike my brother's who had let hatred and rage into their hearts and let them grow twisted, I welcomed love and openness so I wouldn't become someone everyone would hate.

I fell in love with Miyako over the years I was overseas, it felt as if all my thoughts were only about her and before I realized it I was in love. All of my photographs, paintings, sketches, and drawings were influenced by her, he's my muse. But when I came back and saw that she was married it felt like my heart was ripped out of its place it was gruesome and horrible. I wanted to make her mine, to have her scream my name. It was disgusting and something I desired greatly at the time.

"Shit I'm late" I thought out loud as I bolted for the subways as it began to sprinkle outside. I entered up and tried my best not to fall, but still being the klutz I was I ended up falling on the last two steps. "Ouch" I say and then look up to a girl who was giggling.

She was really pretty she had dark brown hair that was straight, but curled right at the end and fiery red eyes that could entice just about anyone. "You ok?" she asks lowering her hand to me and I nod slowly.

"Thank you um," I say taking her hand.

"Scarlet and you are?" she asks raising me up.

"Riku"

* * *

**Cosmic:** The struggle is real DX had to re-write all of this because my I pod deleted it somehow along with another chapter I was working on, but I like this one the last one had tons and tons and tons of fluff kinda like this one lol. Hey me it's guys when you review can you please tall me who's life is more dramatic than the rest? For me it's definetly Miyako lol~Ta-ta for now


	7. Chapter 7

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

**Nine Years Before…**

"Powerpuff girls we need you da wan" I heard Peach call out before my belt began to flash with my super hearing.

"Sensei! My head feels like it's doing the Congo line!" Momoko cried out as she put her hands on her head.

"Sensei! My stomach feels like it's doing gymnastics!" I shouted holding my stomach.

"Sensei! My legs feel like jelly!" Miyako said.

"Really right now?" The teacher said and then sighed. "Fine go ahead be back soon though" the teacher said and we nodded.

"This thing never gets old does it" I say and the other two smile at me.

"The others are going to be meeting up with us right?" Miyako asked.

"They should be" Momoko said giggling.

"Hey Professor who are we up against now?" I ask.

"Girls this is something huge… I'm not I want you fighting this mission" the Professor said looking skeptical.

"Oh, come on Professor I'm sure we can handle this" Momoko said.

"Momoko no, this girl she's a monster" Professor said worried.

"Do you mean Himeoko we can handle her" Miyako said giggling.

"Yeah let's transform now" Momoko says and we all nod.

"Hyper Blossom"

"Powered Buttercup"

"Rolling Bubbles"

"Girls wait!" he shouts.

"Don't sweat it professor we got this" I say and we take off flying.

"Well, took you guys long enough" Bolt says grinning at us with the other lights behind her.

"Hey, do you guys remember those ruffs and what they did to you guys?" Bright asks with that glint we see every now and then.

"How could we forget" Blossom says shivering and me and Bubbles nodded.

"Well, before they're mysterious disappearance I took care of them" Bright says with a smirk.

"What exactly did you do to them?" Bliss asks looking at Bright curiously.

"It's a secret" Bright says putting a finger to her lips.

"Whatever can we just go and get this over with?" Butterfly asks fidgeting with her pick.

"Ok joy kill" Bolt says snickering and Butterfly rolls her eyes. We take off again and then see these dark clouds swirling around this red ball of energy.

"Oh, are you the poor sucker super lamos that I have to deal with for today" a girl with dark brown locks, red eyes, and wore some stupid villain outfit that was skin tight.

"Um, who are you?" Miyako asks and I face palm myself.

"Well, I'm Ruby and I'm here to take all that super away from all of you" she says sweetly with a smile.

"Ha, as if do you know who you're dealing with?" I scoff and the smile stays on her face.

"Yes the PowerPuff girls Z and CrytalLight girls Z and it's time to say lights out" she said snickering. The red energy ball split in two and was headed directly toward us and before we knew it we were falling.

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

**Minutes Later…**

"I told them not to do it" the professor said his head in his hands. He looked at the girls the only one who seemed to have the most damage was Buttercup who wouldn't be able to put too much pressure on her left ankle or she would have to undergo a surgery that had a 30% of anyone surviving.

"Papa it's not your fault" Ken said his eyes swollen from crying. "And they're alive that's what counts and it's not only them who's been affected it seems like all of Japan has been cleared of chemical Z. E-e-even Peach" he wailed and tears began to trail down cheeks.

"I'm sorry Ken" the Professor's voice wavering and then he sighed. "It's time for them to forget everything about ever being a powerpuff or being a crystallight" the professor says pushing a button.

* * *

**Cosmic:** I feel so bad for writing this chapter, but it had to be done TnT... *sigh* I need an OC with a name that starts with C for Kaoru's make up assitant if you may... I don't feel like making one up so if you wwant an OC in post he or her for your review please~Ta-ta for now


	8. Chapter 8

**Miyako's P.O.V.**

"Took you long enough" Kaoru says with a grin as Ali walked in disheveled with her guitar on her back.

"Sorry had a bit of trouble on the subway bumped into this one guy who wouldn't stop bothering me for his number and I actually have a surprise" she said with a smirk appearing on her face.

"I've seriously had enough surprises" Momoko, Kaoru, and I say in perfect sync and we look at each other confused.

"Woah" Eren said with a smile and then took a sip of her drink.

"I know why Momoko would say this, but why you two?" Nexa asks confused.

"Well, Shiro came to my place" Kaoru says and Momoko and I nod knowing that fact.

"Riku is a worker at the place I work" I say and then we all turn our attention to Momoko.

"And Kaito swung by the place I work" she said blushing a bit.

"Wait if those three our back-" Ali started.

"We're screwed" the three of us say banging our head against the bat and we received a few stares. Those three boys were the neighborhood trouble makers and bullies, and guess who they enjoyed picking on the most? The three of us when we were younger, the only soft side I saw of Riku was the last time I saw him.

"Don't worry you three I got your back" Nexa says with a smile that gleamed as she gave us a thumbs up.

"Just don't go overboard on anything Nexa" Momoko said.

"I will if they do" Nexa says and Momoko sighed.

"So what exactly was your big surprise, Ali?" Eren asks and the grin returned to her face.

"You can come out now" Ali says and Hachi appeared wearing the same grin as Ali.

"No way I thought you left us for good when you separated from Ali" Kaoru said wide eyed and Hachi shrugged.

"Please do you think I would skip out on a drinking party" Hachi says and we all shrug.

"Too bad Kyoko isn't here" Kaoru says with a sigh and she then downed a shot.

"She's on her honeymoon with Hiroshi, even if he is a pervert he'll treat her right" Eren says encouragingly.

"If he doesn't we'll let's leave at that for now" Nexa says with a mischievous smile.

"Looks like I found you told you I would" a guy with dark brown hair spiked to the right and the rest of it covered by his hoodie, he had purple eyes with fake glasses over them, one of his ear's was pierced, he wore a grey tee, with a black and purple letterman jacket over it, dark denim worn out jeans, and Osiris skater shoes. I tilted my head a little and I realized it was Koumori out of his suit and tie.

"Are you a stalker or something" she asked annoyed and he smirked.

"I recognized you from somewhere, but this is just a coincidence I'm actually here with friends" he said and others filed in after him.

"Crap" I hear Nexa say as she looked at one guy. He had long black hair held in a low ponytail, with brown eyes, he wore a formal yellow checkered button up long sleeved shirt, with black slacks, and black dress shoes.

Eren was staring at one boy with platinum blond hair that was held in a low ponytail with feathers in it, with black eyes and silver specks in them, he wore a grey polo shirt, with washed out jeans, and black tennis shoes.

"Well, look what we have hear" a boy with red eyes says and then I realized it was Kaito with Riku and Shiro at his side.

"What a coincidence" Kaoru says sarcastically.

"I thought you said it was lady's night" Hachi says elbowing Ali in the ribs.

"Sorry to upset you then, miss" a boy says putting his arm around Hachi. He had brown shaggy hair that seemed to be turning blond when it hit the light, he had golden colored eyes, under his cheeks were a few oil marks as well as scratches, he wore a yellow tee, over it was stained overalls that hung off one of his shoulders and were rolled up at the bottom, around his waist was a brown tool belt, and he wore yellow tennis shoes.

"Hmm, you wanna get off?" She asked looking at his hand.

"I'd rather not, but I feel like I might get hurt if I stay like this" he says and then takes his arm off of her.

"I have a proposition for you boys" Ali says glaring at all of them.

"And what's that sweetie" Koumori asked and instantly there was a tick mark on her forehead.

"A drinking contest whoever drinks the most shots wins and losers leave" she says and looked up to the guys who were thinking it over.

"How about we each get one of your numbers of our choice?" Kaito asked.

"No deal, one of us are married and the other's engaged" Nexa says.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to endure us being flirts with you girls marry, engaged, or not" the boy with brown eyes countered.

"Let's just do it line 'em up Ali" Kaoru said looking at Ali who gave a quick nod.

"Then I'll do it too" Shiro says raising his hand.

"Ok, then whoever drinks six shots the fastest wins" Ali says.

"Ready set go" Eren said and they started.

"Gosh, that's really thick" Shiro said looking at the glass.

"Dude" Riku said taking Shiro's attention.

"What?" He says with a dumbfounded look.

"Go!" Riku shouted and of the guys sighed.

"Don't worry I got a special trick up my sleeve" he said with a smirk downing another shot.

"One more Kaoru you can do it" I say encouragingly as she finished her second to last one.

"Give up?" She said giving Shiro a sideways glance as he had two left.

"Never" he says and then grabs both of them putting one on top of the other and managed to drink them in that position without spilling a single drop.

"Shit" Kaoru said.

"Looks like it's time to motor chicas" Hachi said and slammed down what we owed and grabbed the back of Kaoru's collar.

"That's so cheap!" One of the guys shouted.

"Sorry, but we'd rather not give our number to some creeps" Nexa said sticking her tongue out at them.

"Let's take my van" Ali said taking a sideways turn in the parking lot.

"It's one of those fancy ones with the wine right?" Momoko asked hopefully.

"Sadly, yes" she said and she pulled out the keys and unlocked the car. We filed in and I saw the guys getting into one of their cars.

"Okay let's get on the highway and lose them there" Eren said and Ali nodded as she accelerated.

"Is this a bra?" Kaoru asked disgusted pulling up a lacy black bra.

"Eww, I'm so grossed out now" Ali said hitting her head against the wheel.

"It isn't yours?" I asked and she shook her head.

"It's my make-up artist's: Mari" she says and I could only think of one reason why she would lose a bra.

"Eww" we all say together.

"I don't think we needed the mental image" Kaoru said.

"Hey I didn't say how she took it off you guys are the ones who thought o it" she said and we all heard a honk and to the side it was the guys.

"Ok, we have to go to the extreme now" Hachi said a look of determination on her face.

"Um, how?" Nexa asked and she turned around to look at us all.

"Give me, the bra" she said with a smirk.

"What if they crash!?" Momoko shouted.

"They won't they're dudes no way would they let one of their 'baby's' crash" Hachi said with a shrug an snatched the bra from Kaoru. "Ok let's do this" she said and put down the window and aimed the bra before letting go of it.

We heard a couple of curses, but they soon faded.

"Looks like we win" Ali said with a wry smile and then turned on the radio to Ke$ha's Crazy Kids. "So who's house first?"

**Cosmic:** here you guys go lol I know one guy who can actually do what Shiro did it's really cool. Anyways I've decided that I'll mainly focus on updating Watashi no Amai, So This is Love, and Fable High, but if I get an enjoyable review to read I'll update that story


	9. Chapter 9

Kaoru's P.O.V.

"Blueberry, Blackberry, Raspberry, Strawberry" my phone started to sing and vibrate on my night stand waking me from my sleep.

"Honestly" I say holding my head and in an instant there was a throbbing pain.

"Blueberry, Blackberry, Raspberry, Strawberry" it started up again and I groan my hand automatically grabbing and then threw it across the room.

"Let me sleep" I mumble, but instead of it sounding like that it sounded as if some alien was talking instead.

"Blueberry, Blackberry, Raspberry, Strawberry" it rang again and this time I bolted out of my bed and glared at the green colored flip phone with yellow stared key chains. (Japanese flip phones are very nice actually I still have mine... With all the super big key chains on it, but I lost my Cheshire Cat tail one)

I got up and grabbed the phone and glared at the caller id.

"What the hell do you want Dai I currently have a hangover and I don't need to deal with any of your shit right now" I growl into the phone.

"Well, hello to you to my favorite sister" he said into the voice and I roll my eyes.

"I'm your only sister and don't think smothering you me in, ow" I say holding my head once again.

"Oohhh, sounds like it really hurts, but you see the wife and me have our anniversary today and the babysitter quit last minute and-"

"Not going to happen, I love Tori and everything, but that's not going to happen not while I'm in this state. What about Shou?" I ask cutting him off.

"Well, he's overseas right now and she should be-"

Ding Dong

"You did not" I growl into the phone and I hear him snicker.

"I did" he said.

"I HATE YOU" I growl/scream into the phone.

"Love you too, try not to have too much fun" he said laughing into the phone until he hung up on me.

"Screw you" I mutter under my breath and then go to the door.

"Frickin' is to a bad word" a girl with short black hair with her bangs pulled back by a dark green clip, her eyes were a pale green, and she wore an primary school uniform.

"No it isn't" I hear an older voice, but familiar voice say and I sigh as I looked to see who it was.

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not, fu-"

"Shiro, shut up and go back to your apartment instead of fighting a seven year old" I say as I rub my temples.

"Auntie Kaoru" Tori shouted and wrapped her arms around me and kicked of

"Hey there shortie haven't seen you in what? Two years?" I say teasingly as I rubbed her head messing up her hair.

"No silly it's only been four days and I am not short, I am the second tallest girl in my class for your information" she said with a giggle and I smirked at her.

"Hey don't forget about me you know let me have a-"

"Oh, shut up" I say slamming the door in his face and Tori erupted in giggles.

"Is that your boyfriend?" She asked tilting her head a bit.

"No, eww boys are gross and they carry rabies" I say making a face and she laughed.

"No they don't" she said giggling a bit.

"Sure they don't, but don't come crying to me when one comes and tries to eat your face" I say and I head over to the kitchen cabinets and pulled out my phone.

"Auntie, what are you doing?" Tori asked following me to the kitchen.

"Looking for some Motrin I have a killer headache. Why don't you go watch some tv" I say looking through my medicine cabinet.

"But I don't wanna can I show you that move that grandpa" she whined and I sighed.

"Okay just this once, but don't forget about my ankle ok?" I said and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Ous" she said bringing her hands to her sides and then she got into fighting position. She then lunged at me and I quickly moved to the side and then she came back at me and then grabbed my hands.

"Damn, you're getting stronger" I say trying to gain control.

"I know" she said beaming and then in one swift motion she kicked my feet from underneath me.

"Ouch" I say as soon as I had hit the floor. "Can I have some help?" I ask holding out my hand and she nodded taking my hand pulling me up.

"You're getting fat" she whined and I rolled my eyes and grabbed her and started to tickle her.

"What did you say?" I ask tickling her, but she had no expression. "Right your not ticklish" I said letting go of her and held my head in shame.

"You're so funny auntie" she said giggling again.

"She's us funny isn't she?" I heard Shiro say and I turned to see him with a smirk.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I shouted at him and he shrugged.

"'Cause you left your door unlocked which is really bad I could have been a robber or maybe even a crazed fan" he said with a shrug.

"Hey auntie did you get the new poster for that new shop you told me about" Taila asked tugging on the back of my shirt.

"Yup, you wanna see it?" I ask and she nodded.

"Hey don't ignore me!" Shiro shouted.

I went to grab the rolled up poster that someone had delivered earlier. "Here it is" I say unrolling it and I saw her eyes shined.

"You got to model with Shiro-sama" she shouted enthusiastically.

"Uh, well you see-"

"Actually that's me" Shiro said coming over to us.

Taila looked up at him skeptical and then looked from the picture and then back at him. (Eh, hem the reason she couldn't tell is because he wore a lot of make-up for this shoot)

"Oh, my gosh it is you!" She shouted wrapping her arms around him jumping up and down.

"I'm going to go grab something to drink" I sighed and went to go grab an Aomori Sweat (this stuff wayyy better than Gatorade). And took big gulps of it.

"Hey, why don't we all go to the park together?" I heard Shiro say and I did a spit take.

I look to Taila with fear in my eyes and shook my head back and forth and made and X with my arms. Apparently her gaze avoided me.

"I'd love that" she shouted wrapping her arms around his neck and I anime fell.

"This is going to be a long day" I said to myself softly.


End file.
